A warrior in the wind
by Hydrotamer
Summary: A young teen-aged girl disguises herself as a male Dragon Slayer take revenge on someone very important. Little does she know that showing your face as a female contains dire consequences, especially if you're working with Lord Dilandou.
1. Prolouge

**Summary: A young teen-aged girl disguises herself as a male Dragon Slayer take revenge on someone very important. Little does she know that showing your face as a female contains dire consequences, especially if you're up against Lord Dilandou.**

_I ran right away…_

_From all my troubles and fears_

_And left you behind_

_-Myself_

As I slept inside of my room I was suddenly awakened by a crashing and screaming noise downstairs. As I ran down the steps I noticed both of my parents lying on the floor, lifeless with two long swords pierced into their hearts. Tears burned in my eyes as I looked at a man who stood near the door. He wore a long black cape and red, shining armor with a helmet to match. Clouded by rage and sadness I grabbed one of the bloody swords and ran towards him screaming with tears in my eyes, "You bastard! You killed my family! How could you?" I swung the sword at the man but he just grabbed my wrist, and pushed me against the wall.  
The man walks towards me and says, "If you want to be a good assassinator you must never attack in sight," he turns around, "Everyone knows that." painfully hurt by both of his words and my dead parents I tried to get up again, but as I shifted my weight against my right wrist a sharp pain came through my arm. I soon realized that his grip and throw were so strong that it had caused me to sprain my wrist, it hurt so badly. Before I could get up again I looked for the killer.  
He had left me all alone with no remorse and no pity.

I shall never forget that day…

Three years ago I was hurt

Three years ago I finally felt pain

Three years ago I wanted revenge

And Three years later I finally got it

_Tired of these endless games, _

_Time to end the darkened day _

_To raise the sword _

_To kill the light _

_Because there is no reason left to fight..._

_-Night Oasis_


	2. Ch 1 My name is Erin Lancaster

**Summary: A young teen-aged girl disguises herself as a male Dragon Slayer take revenge on someone very important. Little does she know that showing your face as a female contains dire consequences, especially if you're up against Lord Dilandou.**

Ch. 1

-Three years later-

As my eyes opened up from by slumber, I saw a gruff-looking old man with a wild gray beer standing up above me. I screamed and jumped out of the bed, landing on my butt. "Who are you, and why are you staring at me like that?" He crossed his arms, "Are you the new recruit?" I nodded my head slowly while staring at him suspiciously, "Lord Dilandou will see you now, so I suggest you get ready quickly." He told me as the man walked out of the room. I sighed, this was it:  
For three years I had been going in hiding trying to find the man who killed my family when I was younger; I wanted revenge so badly that I joined the Dragon Slayers.  
They promised that they'd help me find him if they could, but in order to do that I had to serve under Lord Dilandou as a man instead. So I cut my hair and changed my name. Aria Ilea is no more, my surname, well I still needed to work on that.

Once dressed, I walked to the royal room door; which led to Lord Dilandau. With a deep breath I walked into the large room toward my soon-to-be master and kneeled down on my right knee. He stared at me, "State your name." He said. I looked up to him and said, "My name is A-." Then I stopped, I couldn't let anybody know my real name. So I had to make up one, and fast! "What? You don't know your own name?" My heart started racing, then suddenly I just blurted out, "My name is Erin Lancaster, I'm a boy whose past doesn't matter, but whose king and kingdom does." Lord Dilandou continued to scowl at me, "Why are you here?" He asked me,  
"Because I made a promise, to someone special…" I thought of my parents and me looking at their graves for one last time, "And in that promise I said that I would never turn my back or run away from accomplishing something important for them. To serve under a great leader as you would be an honor for me and that someone." I told him putting on a serious face even though inside I was freaking out. "You're very persuasive, no doubt about that."

As he closed his eyes I kept my serious face as my heart started pounding even faster.  
"But it takes more than a speech to prove you worthy!" In the flash of an eye he grabbed his sword and lunged toward me. With quick reflexes I blocked his attack and jumped out of the way. As I ran to him ready of swing my sword Dilandau knocked it away and kicked me in the stomach and the face. I fell to the ground, unconscious for a few seconds. Dilandou grabbed the back of my shirt, slowly lifting it up. I had to do something before he lifted my whole shirt up, and then everyone here would know my secret! Suddenly he started grabbing my hair instead, "You'll never be a worthy Dragon Slayer Fighting like this." He told me, I growled. Then I remembered my second sword behind my right leg! I grabbed my alternate sword and cut the hair that was in Dilandou's hand. Then I hit Dilandou with the back of my sword and was in a position of being able to cut his head off, but I stopped about 2 or three inches from his neck.

Dilandou looked at my sword that lied close to his neck with shock written all over his face. I pulled it away from him. "Not bad."  
Suddenly he grabbed what seemed like a symbol of some sort and threw it towards me, it lands on the ground. I picked up the metal symbol, "You passed." I looked at him with shock on my face. Then, with the shock wiped off, I stood up and took the pendent. "Come here." Dilandau mentioned while gesturing with his left hand. I followed his direction and walked up the stairs which lead to him, "Yes s-?"  
**_"SLAP"  
_**I felt a sharp pain come across my cheek that nearly knocked me to the floor. I stumbled on my knees, "That's for wasting my time with your eulogy. Now get up and get out of my sight, I don't have time to be sitting here with you." As I watched my master walk away something inside of me went off. And I finally realized how hard that working for this man was going to be.

Yesterday day I was Aria Ilea

Today I'm Erin Lancaster

Yesterday I was a girl

Now today I'm a man

_"Any change, even a change for the better,_

_Is always accompanied by drawbacks and discomfort."_

_-Arnold Bennett_


	3. Ch 2 Proving your worth

**Summary: A young teen-aged girl disguises herself as a male Dragon Slayer take revenge on someone very important. Little does she know that showing your face as a female contains dire consequences, especially if you're up against Lord Dilandou.**

_I learned long ago, never to wrestle with a pig, __You get dirty; and besides, the pig likes it._

Ch.2

Suddenly two men walked into Lord Dilandou's room, followed by a huge crowd of other men. I noticed that they kneeled down to the floor, "What are these two doing here?" Dilandau asked, "So am I to understand that you let those bumpkin samurai damage two of my alceders units?" He bits one of his fingers as the two cowering men beg, "Forgive us." Dilandau stands up from his chair, "Step forward." He commanded, then slapped them both. "You had stealth cloaks! How could you let this happen? Are you trying to ruin my name?" They both resume their cowering positions, "Forgive us." They plead again, "I'm only going to say this once," Dilandau told them, "I won't tolerate incompetence with my Dragon Slayers. Do you understand?" "Yes sir." They said as Lord Dilandau walked away.

"Hey! Who's this guy?" Somebody shouted at me. Then a young man who looked about a year older than me walked up towards my face. He was tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes that pierced through my soul; needless to say, I thought he was kind of cute. "Who are you?" The boy asked me,

"I-I'm Erin, Erin Lancaster." I told him, then somebody whispered to the boy's ear, "He's the new recruit." "New recruit? Lord Dilandou heavily trusts me for completing missions! We don't need a recruit that's probably gonna be useless." Suddenly, with that one little word, anger flared through my mind, "Useless? Who the hell are you calling useless?" The boy didn't flinch as everybody else jumped. "What are you, deaf? I'm calling a hotheaded person like you useless." He said.

My anger boiled inside of me even more, "I think he's getting angry everybody!" Suddenly I turned around to walk away and suddenly the boy shouted at me, "I bet he can't even beat me in a match." I stopped in my tracks, and turned around towards him, "You wouldn't last one second against me." I told him. But the boy didn't listen, he grabbed a sword anyway. "Wanna bet?" He asked, "Gatti, what are you doing?" Another boy asked, "You're gonna get in trouble!" Gatti didn't listen, he just ran to me with the sword in my hand. Without flinching I jumped to the side, and grabbed my sword in a blink of an eye.

I swung it towards Gatti who dodged it quickly, he looked at me with shock written all over his face. Suddenly I saw a small trickle of blood come from his neck, Gatti felt his neck and looked at the blood with anger. "How did he do that?" Someone asked, "I didn't even see that guy touch Gatti!"  
_"H-How did I do that? I didn't mean to hurt him." _I asked myself as well. He growled at me and charged once more, I did the same thing. We both swung our swords at each other, but suddenly we were stopped by an arm.

I looked and saw another tall young man between us both, he looked at Gatti, "What are you doing out of position Gatti? Starting fights like this in the middle of planning our next heist? Save all your anger and frustration until then." The other boy lets go of both of us, and Gatti scoffs.  
He walks away from us both followed by the rest of the Slayers; the young boy turns to me. "Hey, don't worry about him. He's just pissed because he feels threatened by you," I nodded my head and blushed at the boy's handsome features. He was a bit taller than Gatti, had brown hair and kind, but serious, blue eyes. The boy reached his hand out to me,

"I'm Miguel, Miguel Lavariel. Who are you? You don't seem familiar here." I shook his hand, "My name is Erin, Erin Lancaster. I'm a new recruit here." "Miguel! Lord Folkin wishes to see you and the new recruit at this moment." Miguel mentioned me to follow him, "Wait, who's Lord Folkin?" I asked, "He's the prime ruler of this place. No one really knows where he's from though. But I warn you I would be wise not to disobey his orders." He told me as we both continued walking.

_"You must not fight too often with one enemy,_

_ Or you will teach him all your art of war."_


	4. Ch 3 Under one's wing

**Summary: A young teen-aged girl disguises herself as a male Dragon Slayer take revenge on someone very important. Little does she know that showing your face as a female contains dire consequences, especially if you're up against Lord Dilandou.**

_"The supreme art of war _

_is to subdue the enemy without fighting.  
__-Sun Tzu_****

Ch. 3

As we walked inside of a grand room I noticed Lord Dilandou kneeling on the ground in front of a large screen. He was with another man who I guessed was Folkin, and they were talking to some man on the screen. I was about to walk inside of the room but Miguel held my arm and pulled me back, "Never go inside when the masters are talking, Dilandou will get angry." I stopped and listened to what they were talking about,  
"Folkin, it still remains. The dragon still casts his shadow over the Zyboks Empire's future," The man told Folkin, "The dragon has left Finelia, capture it at all costs." "Of course, we will do just as your majesty wishes." Folken replied, "And there is one other matter. That pillar of light, which my Destiny Prognostication Engine failed to predict…" I quietly gasped; I remembered that my father often talked about those things! I continued to listen, "…I sense the stirrings of a new power, capture it! We must remove the unknown element." _"A new power?" _I asked myself,

"The dragon can be found on the frontier of Vesteria, you must capture it! Capture it so that we can reawake the legendary power of Atlantis." Then the face disappeared.  
_"Atlantis? I always thought it was just a myth! Wait a minute, that's where my mother often said that she was from!" _My thoughts were interrupted when Miguel told me, "Come on, let's go."  
We walked inside of the room together and kneeled on our right knees, "You sent for us, Lord Folkin?" Miguel said, "What are you two doing here?" Dilandou asked us, "Relax, they were sent by me," Folkin said as he walked toward me and Miguel. He stares at me, "What is your name, young one?" The tall man asked me, "It's Erin, Erin Lancaster." I told him as I continued kneeling, "I heard that you defeated Dilandou in a match to prove worth." He told me, "Don't remind me." Dilandou added while scowling; I avoided his gaze. "I'm impressed about that, Erin." Folkin walked to Miguel, "You may both rise," He ordered us. We followed his orders,

"Miguel Lavariel, I hereby make you the guardian and teacher of this young student. You shall teach him all of our ways of the Dragon Slayers, and our land." I was shocked. Miguel Lavariel, my teacher? I felt happy, and scared at the same time. What if he finds out my secret? My thoughts were rushing everywhere. "You two have my leave to go." We both walked out of the room, "Alright, then. Meet me in the dining room and we'll discuss training there."

-THAT EVENING-

As I walked to the dining center wearing my new uniform that Miguel gave me while I looked around the hallways, they were hollow and dark. I could almost sense the millions of eyes that were gonna be watching me before I even got into the room. When I opened the door people stopped their conversations and stared right at me, "What are you all staring at? There's nothing to see here, he's just a regular guy like the rest of you." Miguel said breaking the silence, then everyone began talking again. Miguel and I walked to a platter with bread and took one. We sat down at an empty table and I noticed men from across us start to stare. Miguel then began to tell me exactly about Zaibach's creation and plans.

I remember him saying that the Zaibach was created because, before they lived in constant fear, hunger, and pain. Then Emperor Dornkirk rebuilt it and made Zaibach the most feared place in all of Gaea. I was very surprised, "But why would they want to control everyone here?" I asked, "Because Dornkirk had a vision that involved a new time of peace, controlling the world." He told me, "That's insane." I told him. "If this place wanted peace they would just leave things just the way they are now, or else the balance of the world will all be unstable." Miguel nodded his head, "I understand what you mean, Erin. But you don't understand, we're asking for peace by-." "By killing anyone who stands in your way! Don't you guys understand what you're doing? You're trying to mess with the natural order of things!" I shouted. "You still don't get it, Erin. Dornkirk saved us from starvation and hunger, and with this power no one here will ever forget that." Miguel said, "Whatever, then. It doesn't matter, everyone here's going to hell anyway." I spat, "And how do you know that? Everyone here has a back story as to why they're here. You shouldn't judge things or people before you get to know them. And if you don't like what we do then, why are you here?" He asked me and I paused, not thinking of anything else to say back to him. Miguel lowered his eyelids, "I'm waiting." He said with a serious expression. "Because-Because-."

"Because he knows that he can't rely on anybody else, not even himself. We all know that Erin wouldn't be able to last one day against the world by himself." Said a familiar voice, it was Gatti, no surprise. I stood up filled with rage, "Listen asshole, I kicked your ass once and I can do it again!" I said beginning to charge at him but I was once again stopped by Miguel. "Hold your temper, Erin. He's not worth it." I growled at Gatti again, and sat down at the table, "Come on Miguel, let him scuffle with us for a bit. I want to see this kid in action." Gatti said, "Forget it Gatti," Miguel continues, "Erin's my student and I will do whatever I tell him, and I'm telling him not to fight." I grabbed the palm of my hand and started clawing at it, I was just itching to kick this guy's ass and I'm pretty sure Miguel knew as well. He just stared at me wondering what I was going to do next. Gatti leaned close to my ear, "You know if you battle me it'll prove that you're not such a wimp after all," I tried to ignore him,

"and it'll prove to me and everyone here that you can take care of yourself, even though you couldn't even take care of your own family."  
Then suddenly I started seeing flashbacks of my dead parents, the killer, those final words he said to me, and me being alone again. Anger burst through me like a wildfire, I growled then pounced on Gatti and started choking him with all of my rage, anger, and sadness. He struggled to get loose of my grip but I wouldn't let go, then I suddenly felt Miguel and three others try to pull me off of the poor, weak boy. They succeeded and Gatti started coughing again, he and the three boys who pulled me off of their leader all succumbed to their rooms. I was hyperventilating for some reason. I suddenly felt a jerk and somebody grabbed the back of my collar. I looked back and noticed Miguel holding me, he looked angry. Miguel opened the door and slammed it behind him. "What the hell was that, Erin?" He asked me, I looked down, "I-I don't know what I was thinking, sir. But I assure you, it won't happen again." "Bullshit," Miguel responded, "This has happened twice already, today. You have to learn to control your temper, Erin. Or else it's going to get you in even more trouble." I started remembering when Lord Dilandou smacked the two soldiers and my heart started to race, "He'll smack me won't he?" I asked Miguel, "Who?" "Dilandou, he'll smack me won't he?" Miguel shook his head, "No, much, much worse." HE told me. I didn't ask what though. But I knew that I didn't want to know.

_Part of the happiness of life consists not in fighting battles, _

_but in avoiding them. _

_A masterly retreat is in itself a victory. _  
_-Norman Vincent Peale_


	5. Ch 4 Invisible sightings

**Summary: A young teen-aged girl disguises herself as a male Dragon Slayer take revenge on someone very important. Little does she know that showing your face as a female contains dire consequences, especially if you're up against Lord Dilandou.**

_Lying is done with words__ and also with silence._

_- Adrienne Rich_

Ch. 4

I saw Miguel look outside of a window at the sky, "Miguel," I asked, "What did Emperor Dornkirk mean by 'the dragon still casts his shadow over the Zyboks Empire's future?'" Miguel looked right back at me, "A few days ago we led an ambush on Fanelia and destroyed it." He told me, "You destroyed it? But… why?" I asked, "The dragon…is still there." Miguel said, "What's so important about this dragon that everyone keeps talking about?" I shouted, "Because, without it we won't be able to find Atlantis. Plus, it threatens our empire with defeat." I looked at Miguel's serious face, "Miguel I-."  
"Soldiers get into your Gymelifs! We are going to Asturia! We have some trading to do." Dilandou shouted. Miguel and I ran to the guymelefs together but Miguel stopped me, "You stay here for now," He ordered me, "Erin, I haven't taught you how to use a guymelef yet, so you stay here and remain with Lord Folkin." I scowled at him, "But Miguel, I-." "No buts, go into my room and study a few of the scrolls that are on the shelf. They'll help you."  
Miguel said as he joined the others and jumped inside of his guymelef. I noticed Gatti smirking, and I stared at them frowning the whole time. _"Greeeaaat, my one chance to actually prove myself and I can't even go. Wonderful… just wonderful." _I thought to myself as I walked to Miguel's room and grabbed a scroll on his bed. I looked at the notes, they were structures of guymelefs and how they were made. I was both appalled and amazed by the blueprints. Before I knew it, I started reading scroll after scroll and learning things such as where certain species lived, if they were extinct, or what to avoid. When I looked back I saw that there were only three left to read and study, as I reached for the next one I was suddenly interrupted by my thoughts, _"What would I give to see what action I'm missing right now,"  
_I thought to myself and looked at the window, _"They're so lucky to get a taste of fighting. I just wish I could at least see what's happening, at least see." _I sighed and looked back at the rest of my scrolls. Suddenly a sharp pain went through my head, and I felt like I was being hit by large, iron hammers. I clutched my forehead and grit my teeth in pain. "What the hell's going on?" I screamed out loud, suddenly everything went black.  
When I woke up I noticed that I was in a strange land, with unfamiliar people. _"Where am I?" _I asked myself. "Those are the- Those are the giants that attacked Fanelia!" I heard a female voice shout. I looked up and saw Dilandou and a few others in their guymelefs, floating down towards the ground! "What? No way!" I said, "Hey!" I shouted at them while waving my arms, hoping to get their attention. But when I looked at my arms I noticed one thing, I could see through my body! I was completely translucent! So that meant that no matter how hard I tried, nobody could see me or hear me.  
Instead of just freaking out and screaming my brains out, I smiled. I knew that I could use this to my advantage. So I followed a herd of people inside quietly and noticed Dilandou and all the other dragon slayers behind him. They walked into a large cabin that I'd never seen before. I admit, it was big, but it didn't look like anything to me. What Dilandau expect to find here? My mouth was agape as I saw how nice this place was on the inside. There were guards around each corner, polished floors, wooden stairs and walkways, and a long red carpet that extended straight through the room. And there were about a **DOZEN** guards! My small tour was interrupted when I saw Dilandau inside talking to a man with long blonde hair along with all the dragon slayers, including Miguel and Gatti. I noticed the man had a long sword attached to his left side, that's when I knew who Dilandou was talking to! The cabin I was standing in belonged to the knights of Austuria! And… and that man must be… Allen Schizar, the head of all the knights. "We request weapons, food, and water," Dilandou said, "We are engaged in urgent military maneuvers."  
"Of course, we will do everything in our power." Allen Schizar responded. I scoffed at the request, "He already has enough weapons, what does he need more for?" I said to myself, "Come on, just for a minute, please?" Said a female voice, I turned around. "Wait a minute I recognize that voice! She's the one who said the guymelefs were coming." I had to get a closer look at her! Appearently she's been begging this guy for quite some time to see the meeting, and what they're saying. "Oh for crying out loud, don't tell the commander about this." Said the tall man she was speaking to. Suddenly another person walks out from a room and pushed the guards aside. "Hey!" "Watch it!" Two of the guards shouted. Allen turned his eyes to the boy, and growled. I walked up closer and got a good look at the boy from behind, he had messy, shaggy black hair, a red shirt, and beige pants. My attention on him was cut short when Dilandou asked,  
"By the way Sir Allen," Allen turned back to Dilandou, "You haven't seen a strange guymelef in the area have you?" "N-No, not that I know of," Allen said, "The guymelef wouldn't happen to do with any of the maneuvers with the Flying Fortress, would it?" "Mmm, possibly." Dilandou told him,  
"Would it have anything to do with Fanelia being attacked?" Allen asked, "What? That run down little country?" Dilandou said while closing his eyes and fiddling with a small piece of his silver hair, "Maybe it's leaders were eaten by the dragons that seem to wander around that valley." He looks back at Allen again, "Besides it's a fitting end for such a backwards little country." I heard the boy and the girl gasp. The boy growled and I frowned. "If anything Fanelia is nothing but backwards, you little weasel." I whispered. "Well at any rate, it was a country full of cowards, led by a king who went into hiding." Dilandou said as he laughed, "Coming invisible during a battle is cowardly." The boy said. Dilandou turned to face him. I heard a few people groan in frustration as Dilandou walked towards the boy, and pushed him aside.  
He faced the girl, "I've never seen clothing like yours before. Where are you from little girl?" Dilandou asked her. Although I had to admit she did have weird clothes, I couldn't let Dilandou take her! Without thinking I ran in front of the girl and spread my arms out so he couldn't get to her, even though he couldn't see me. The girl looked frightened as Dilandou continued to scowl at her but then stopped. Allen Schizar came towards the girl and touched her shoulders, "So you noticed, I found her in the east, and her name is Hitomi." He kissed the girl on her cheek. The boy and Dilandou both growled but I smiled, "Nice." I said. "She's simply beautiful, don't you agree?" Allen told him. Dilandou turns and scoffs, "You live up to reputation Allen Schizar," He said as he started walking away with the Dragon Slayers, "I just hope you put enough effort into our provisions." I noticed Miguel looking at the black haired boy then his eyes widen in shock.  
He saw me!  
Miguel rubbed his eyes and looked back in my direction. As quick as a flash I hid behind all the guards there. As the rest of the Dragon Slayers left I noticed Shesta walk over to Miguel and shake him a little, "What are you staring at Miguel? We have to leave." HE said, "I-I could've sworn that I saw Erin over there." Miguel told him as they both walked away. Shoot! They were on their way back to the Floating Fortress! I had to get out of here! "Come on! Take me back! Is there a way that I can leave this place! Please let me return!" I shouted. Suddenly I felt my head have that same pain like before, I clutched my head again. "Fuck! I'm gonna get brain damage having these strokes!" I screamed suddenly everything went black again.  
I opened my eyes and found myself back where I was before. _"Was that all a dream? No, it couldn't be, it felt so real. But… how? How could I teleport from one place to another like that?" _I questioned myself. Suddenly I saw Miguel at the door, "So have you finished reading yet?" He asked me, "Yeah, I only have a couple more paragraphs." I said, Miguel walked over to me and looked at the scroll I was reading. "Erin, I have to ask you something." He told me, "What is it, Miguel?" I asked, "When Lord Dilandou was talking to Allen Schizar, did you happen to be there when I told you not to go?" I cringed a little then calmly replied,  
"What are you talking about, Miguel? I've been here the whole time. You must be tired or something." I could feel Miguel's stare burning the side of my face, "Are you sure?" He asked me once more, "I'm positive." I told him once more. Suddenly I saw another Dragon Slayer walk behind Miguel and tell him, "Miguel, Lord Dilandou wants to see all of us at the base. We're going to be overthrowing Austuria soon."  
My eyes flashed open, appalled by his words, "Thanks Dallet, I'll be there in a few." Miguel said as Dallet nodded his head and walked away. "Why?" I asked him, "Erin, we won't go through with this again." He told me, "But why? What did Austuria ever do to you guys? It's not like they tried to kill you! So what if Allen Schizar kissed that girl! Do you know what Dilandou would do to Hitomi if he got hold of her?"  
Suddenly I bit my tongue in regret. Miguel looked at me shocked, "So it was you! You were there! I knew I wasn't crazy! What the hell, or better yet, how the hell did you get there?" He shouted, as Miguel leaned close to my face. I knew I couldn't tell him about my necklace. "I-uh-." Suddenly I noticed all of the Dragon Slayers run past our room, "They're gathering at the base, come on," I told him as I ran towards the door; Miguel reached out and pulled my collar, "We're not finished yet! Don't think that you can leave that easily." He told me, "What are you two doing here?"  
said a voice that I just hated to hear at a time like this, Gatti! "You should heading to the base!" He shouted. Gatti and I stared at each other like enemies. He then ran off, "When we get back, I'm coming after you." Miguel said as we both ran toward the base. Dilandou stood on a podium. "They'll give themselves away soon enough, there's no rush." Gatti walked up to him and said, "Sir, the scouts are in position, sir." "Good," Dilandou told him, "Everyone standby for battle!" "Yes sir!" Gatti replied, "Well Allen Schizar, looks as if your luck ran out when you made an enemy of me." Dilandou said.  
_"Battle?" _I thought. I turned to Miguel and opened my mouth to say something, "I know what you're thinking," He said as he turned towards me, "and yes, you can go this time." I smiled real wide. "Really?" I asked, "Come on Erin." He told me. Then we both ran towards the large Alseides, and I was ready for the training that was about to be taught to me.

_"It is better for you to be free of fear lying upon a pallet,__than to have a golden couch and a rich table _

_and be full of trouble."__-Epicurus_


End file.
